The King's Wolf
by VivaLaBlondi48
Summary: A guardian, a healer, and an orphaned dwarf travel to Dale to begin a life. Running from a past life and horrid crime she committed, Lyall's life revolves around keeping her companions safe. Unwillingly she captures the attention and interest of the line of Durin, particularly a certain King Under the Mountain. I suck at summaries, full one inside, just give it a chance.
1. Prologue

**Summary: A guardian, a healer, and an orphaned dwarf travel to Dale to begin a new life. After years of running from a past life where she know for being the sworn shield who betrayed and killed her King, Lyall's life now revolves around protecting Cara and Aro. An incident forces Lyall to show off her skills as a seasoned warrior and shield, which in turn captures the attention and interest of a certain King Under the Mountain. When the line of Durin is threatened Lyall finds herself being drawn into serving yet another King after swearing to herself that she'd never be put in the position where her life wasn't her own ever again. The bond between a guardian and a royal is an intimate relationship that blurs the lines of duty and honor. Will she be able to stop herself from loving Thorin as more than her King?**

* * *

 _Warm liquid seeped onto her hands and burned through her skin like poison, rolling and raging with the frantic rushing of her own pulse. Blood soaked the sleeves of her shirt, sticking it to her wrists and making them heavy. The horrid stench of burning flesh perfumed the air and rolled through her consciousness like a heavy cloud, momentarily robbing her of sight and sound. Her heart thundered in her chest and threatened to rip apart her rib cage, so she couldn't hear the shrill shrieks and horrid cries of the royal court rushing about in a panic._

 _It was his gargled gasp that snapped her attention back into focus and cleared her blinded eyes. Crazed white hair framing crazed, blazing blue eyes with pupils so contracted that they were no more than a dot of coal floating amongst a raging sea. Cracked dry lips gaped and trembled, trying to draw air into the deflated lungs beneath her blade. She could feel the last wisps of breath vibrate against the metal that she had drove through skin, bone and muscle only a second before._

 _Flames danced behind him casting an orange glow that caught on his snowy hair and golden robes, shrouding him in a sinister light that depicted him for the devilish tyrant he really was. Flickers of the fire drew her gaze to the inferno and the crumpled, blackened and burning mass at its center. The kitchen boy was unrecognizable now, but she could just make out the hole, that used to be a mouth, stretched open to voice agonizing pain of the worst possible kind._

 _Rage, black and ugly, uncoiled in her gut and rose up within her, chasing away the flighty numbness that had spread throughout her limbs and grounded her, forcing her to admit the situation was indeed real, and not some awful dream she would wake from. Sterling eyes stung with tears that pricked her like needles and she bared her teeth so hard she felt them shift in her gums. For the first time, she let the walls containing her emotions fall, and laid bare the hatred and vicious anger that pierced her so deeply._

 _Leaning in closer, she watched the twisted light and insanity dim from his eyes and drank in the sounds of him choking on his own blood. The splitting pain in her skull began to dissipate as blue eyes turned slight less and with a shove she sent his body to the stone floor. The clank of his golden crown hit the floor and bounced to settle beside the head of its bearer. The sound echoed time through her mind while she stood there and looked down at him. The crushing weight in her chest lifted, the deep breath wracking her slight frame._

 _The king was dead…_

* * *

 _The slap of booted foot echoed through the tunnel, and a petite hand similar to her own was wrapped around her wrist and insistently tugging her along. Mahogany hair brushed the tip of her nose and cheek, carrying with it the scent of spices from the kitchen, and ointment from the healer's hall. Stubbing her toe on uneven ground and making her stumble helped reality flood back into place._

 _They stopped and leaned against a wall of the tunnel, for her guide to catch her breath, and for her to bring the world back into focus. Hands braced on her knees she fought her rolling stomach and sucked back against the gag that threatened to spill out._

"… _all." She lifted her head and peered past platinum bangs to the face crouched in front of her, half cast in shadow._

"… _yall… Lyall… LYALL!" She flinched. The girls pale face loomed before her, so white it almost glowed in the surrounding darkness. Hazel eyes were drawn so wide in fright that they nearly filled her face, and swam with tears. The other girl's fear became almost tangible in the shared space and helped to clear the fog from her head._

 _Cara…_

 _The faint clink of armor sounded from the darkness they had just run through and Lyall snapped her head in its direction. Their pursuers… the king's guard… were not far behind, coming to collect them so that she could answer for her crime. She could barely make out the shallow wheezing of the men sent to deal out justice and the bouncing of their swords in their scabbards… men she had fought with, bled with, trained with... and killed with… were coming to run her down like dogs ran down a fox. Cara's movement drew her eyes forward again._

 _Cara. The only thing she'd had close to a friend in her life, trembled before her as she to peered back the way they'd come. Aule only knew what they would do to her for trying to help her. A steadiness uncurled within Lyall, and with a breath she suddenly straightened, reaching out to snag Cara's elbow and spring towards the dim light at the tunnels end… They had to get away. The brunette's breathing turned shallow from exertion and terror as she tried to keep pace with the blonde._

 _As they raced on, the sky opened up before them. The first silvering streaks of dawn lit the way to the docks and the smell of salt chased the smoke from her nose and lungs and the crashing of waves drowned out her fevered heartbeat and scattered the echoing cries from her ears._

 _Their feet carried them from stoned pavement into wooden planks and Lyall breathed easier when they bounded onto the ship. Cara out a shuddering breath as she collapsed to her knees against the deck, cradling her pack and shaking. Lyall reached up to push her shoulder length platinum hair from her sweaty face, and wiped away a strand stuck to her lip, it was only then that she realized she too was trembling._

 _Breathing deeply, she tried to force away the adrenaline humming through her system and squared her shoulders before turning her back on the blazing city behind her to stare out into the open sea and the greying dawn. Away from her old life, from the death, and the despair, and the chaos, to the widened horizon laid out before them. Absently her right hand went to grip her left forearm, fingers digging into flesh through her clothes so that she could still feel the scarred outline of the mark that had once bound her as guardian to a once great and honorable man. A man that had fallen to greed and allowed the power of ruling to twist him into a cruel and vengeful soul-less being with a fondness for watching things burn._

 _A hand gripped hers and Lyall turned to look at Cara was now standing beside her, eyes filled with worry and turmoil for the girl she'd befriended a few short years prior. Lyall moved her hand to squeeze Cara's in return before looking forward again. The journey would be long and undoubtedly dangerous, but it would give them a chance to start over._

* * *

 _ **6 months later…**_

" _Hey! Wait! Get back here!" Lyall dropped the apple in her hand propelled herself off the wall she was currently leaning against with her shoulder. She reached down and gripped the smooth handle of the knife strapped to her thigh, and started running towards the sound of her distressed companion._

 _Just as she stepped fully into the street, she saw Cara appear around the corner of a bread stand, her long brown hair and cloak streaming out behind her, chasing what looked to be a small child. Lyall slid to a halt in front of the boy and irritatingly slammed her knife back into its sheath._

 _As he tried to veer around her Lyall sidestepped in his direction and fisted her hand in the back of his worn and tattered shirt, jerking him up, then forward to land on his front with a strangled yelp. She put her legs on either side of him and reached down to snatch the tan money-bag he had in his hand. He couldn't be more than 8 years old with dark hair matted with dirt and… was that stubble? Lyall grabbed his shoulder and roughly rolled him over, standing up to glare down at him fully._

 _The boy glared back at her with a child-like impudence, like she'd just stolen his favorite toy. His bottom lip stuck out slightly drawing her attention to what looked like a 5 o'clock shadow covering the bottom part of his face. She couldn't help but blink at him in surprise. What child started growing a beard when he couldn't have even seen 10 summers!?_

 _Cara came gasping to her side and doubled over wither her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath._

" _What's the matter with you? How dare you try to steal someone's money! And from a woman no less! Have you no decency!?" Cara wheezed before taking to money-bag Lyall held out for her. The boy started to pout and turned his head away from her scolding. His dark eyes glanced at Lyall who shot him another irritated look and stepped over him. He sure made a pitiful sight, sprawled out in the dirt. Sympathy squeezed at Lyall's chest, soothing her ire as she took in his scrawny frame and filthy appearance. Poor thing was a wretched sight indeed._

"… _You're a dwarf…" Cara mused aloud and nearly black eyes shot upwards again._

" _Yeah, so? Don't you know all dwarves are petty thieves?" the boy all but snarled up at her. No longer feeling sorry for the disrespectful little brat, Lyall seized the front of his shirt and with alarming ease, hauled his skinny frame up to his feet, fully intent on teaching him some manners and maybe a good scare. Cara's hand landed on her arm and she was looking at him with the same sense of pity Lyall felt._

" _Let him go," she said while digging a silver coin out of her purse. Lyall gave an amused huff and released the shirt, rolling her eyes. Of course. Leave it to Cara to reward thievery instead of compensating for it. She'd bleed for all the world's unfortunates if she could. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and tiny hands shot out to catch the money Cara dropped into his hands. He blinked owlishly at it and then up at the two women, his mouth forming an o._

" _Go get some food and then go home," Cara said softly. The boy just continued to stare at them in wonder and slight confusion. A light smile twitched at the corner of Lyall's lips and she reached out to ruffle the child's coarse hair as she passed. To leave one so young to their suffering was never easy…and Lyall felt a wave guilt wash over her which she quickly willed away. The child would have to take control of his own fate if he hoped to survive the world._

 _Hours later they were walking back to the inn when Lyall saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye and stopped. It would appear they had a shadow, she thought amusedly._

" _What is it?" Cara asked. Lyall gave a small smirk and jerked her head in the direction of the dwindling evening crowd. The child had followed them all day and stood watching them with his hand still wrapped around the coin they'd given him earlier. Cara's face clouded over with fondness and she clasped bother hands to her chest before smiling brilliantly and holding out her hand. Lyall glanced from her hand to her face and her silver eyes went wide._

' _What do you think you are doing?' she silently asked with a raised eyebrow. Cara frowned briefly at her while beckoning the boy over to her._

" _Oh Lyall, let's keep him," she begged. Lyall's mouth dropped open. Keep him!? Why? They couldn't afford to take in any stay they happened upon in the street… not to mention she already had one large child she was constantly looking out for…NO! Absolutely not!_

" _Oh please! It'd be nice to have someone to talk to for a change. He'll keep up. We can't just leave him to sleep in the street."_

' _The hell we can't.'_ _Lyall narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms determined not to be swayed._

 _They were still glaring at each other when the boy reached them and stepped right into Cara's outstretched arm and looking up at Lyall with a slightly pleading look and big eyes._

' _Cute brat…' with a sigh of defeat Lyall's shoulders dropped and Cara beamed even brighter._

" _Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and get you a good meal. What's your name?"_

" _Aro…" As the two chatted away Lyall sighed again and followed them into the inn, the faint threads of dread unraveling in her stomach. What in the Valar had she just gotten herself into? Detouring to the bar while the duo went on their way to their room, Lyall picked up the mug of ale the inn-keeper set in front of her and took a large sip._

" _Shall I send up a bath miss?" he asked with a polite smile and dancing eyes. She nodded and held up two fingers for two tubs before reaching over the bar and grabbing the pitcher of ale to take with her. She had a feeling she was going to need it._

* * *

 **Tada! Obviously this is short and just a peek at the life my characters lived before they meet the company.**

 **So what do you think? Is it good, does it suck? Reviews and feedback are most welcomed!**


	2. Dale

_Smoke, everywhere, cloaking the ground, shrouding the land and swirling away from the flames that breathed it into the night air. Faing, her glaive, began to slip in her hand, greased from the sweat on her palms and the scarlet liquid she knew dripped from the blade and slid down the shaft._

 _Shadows raced past her. Blurred black forms thundering through the smog with labored breathing, like horses the horse they'd rode into the valley. Screams and battle cries sounded everywhere, mixed with shrill bellows of women and children as they were slaughtered like pigs going to market._

 _Silver eyes were drawn downward to her feet and the body she found curled on the ground in front of her. Black hair covered its face. Arms, pale from blood loss and turning blue in the frost crossed its middle, trying to hold in the red tide that gushed beneath them. Someone called her by name, but when she looked to find the source, all she saw were bodies. Mothers clinging to children, siblings and loved ones tangled together, men slumped over and stretched out._

 _More shadowed forms ran through her preriphials, disappearing to hide behind the glowing fires, like rats from a dog. Her forearms started to burn and itch, the searing pain reminding her she had orders to carry out, compelling her to walk forward._

' _ **Kill them all…'**_

 _She her lips pull backwards on their own accord, baring her teeth in a savage grin. Yes, let them run, the hunt thrilled her._

 _As she stalked her prey through the fire the flames reached out to lick at her, searing her with warmth and power. With a deranged chuckle, she twirled her glaive from one hand to another and around her upper body, letting the fire dance around the steel before she lunged at the shadow closest to her._

* * *

Warmth bathed her face and soaked into her clothes as birds twittered in the trees and a light breeze tickled the loose hairs across her forehead. The peacefulness of simply being able to be was coming easier now, she noticed. After years of constantly being painfully aware of all that went on around them, it was relief to finally be able to enjoy a simple thing such as sunlight. The mornings were her favorite time of day. The time the rest of the world was still awakening was a small reprieve she'd come to enjoy immensely, knowing that danger was less likely to be lurking about.

"Damn it!"

Silver eyes lazily opened and Lyall looked down on her companion from atop the large boulder she was sunning on. Cara was flinging her hand and grumbling out curses as she tried to wave away the pain of a pinched finger while she was crouched over a trap. Aro was biting his lip, face turning red from lack of oxygen, in an effort to contain his amusement. Lyall's lips twitched in fondness. The girl was simply hopeless when it came to certain things, despite the numerous times she'd showed her how to properly dismantle the snare she always managed to hurt herself.

Huffing a lock of brown hair out of her face, Cara turned glittering hazel eyes to the young dwarf and then her friend, as if she could sense their mirth.

"I'll be glad to finally be done with these blasted things! They're hardly worth the trouble," Cara complained before once again engaging the trap that snagged a rabbit the day before. Lyall huffed in agreement and heaved herself into sitting before nimbly jumping off the rock into a crouch.

Aro was finally holding the rabbit when she straightened and swung her arms up into a stretch, arching her back and sighing in relief at the loosening trail of pops from her spine. He held out the small animal and she swiped the knife from her leather clad thigh before taking it and walking back over to the rock to skin their breakfast. She heard Cara shuffle through the packs behind her to prepare the kindle and start the fire, and the grass crunch under Aro's feet as he came to stand at her hip.

Lyall slit the throat of the rabbit, watching Aro study her while one hand idly rubbed at his rough lightly stubbled cheek. Flipping the blade in her hand she offered him the handle and motioned to the carcass with her head. The boy was getting old enough to start pulling more of his weight, and every man needed to know how to prepare his own food and handle a knife. He slid the blade into the little body and looked back up at her for approval. She nodded and touched his shoulder before moving away and leaving him on his own.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get to Dale. I can' wait to finally have a house. Do you think it's really thriving like those merchants in Bree told us?" Cara asked as she stacked her pile of sticks.

After nearly four years of non-stop migrations, Lyall shared her friend's weariness of their traveling lifestyle. Having Aro with them reaffirmed the fact that they needed to stop wandering and give the lad a stable home. Constantly being on the road was taking it's toll on all of them, to where she felt even more high strung than normal. Realizing Cara was still waiting for an answer, Lyall shrugged and returned her attention to Aro sawing away at the rabbit, his little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He had a way of looking quite adorable when he wasn't meaning too… but he was shredding the meat and ruining the fur. She walked back to him and watched him continue to struggle. He was gripping too hard, and his strokes were too forceful. He let out a frustrated sigh and threw his head back to shake his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Will you show me again Lyall? I still can't do the whole thing on my own," Aro said slightly pouting. She took her knife back and reached around him so he could see how she slid her blade under the fur, separating skin from muscle. As she worked, her mind began to wander and she was drawn the subject she'd put off thinking about for days… income. One did not simply live off good will and rabbit fur.

Cara, was far more than an apt healer, but making her support Aro and herself wasn't only impossible, but a responsibility she refused to let her friend carry alone. Lyall had no other skill but with her blades. Her first memories of life revolved around twirling a knife in her hand… of doing the dirty work of others. She knew how to take orders, how dispatch threats, how to infiltrate keeps, how protect royals, and how to ride with men into battle. She'd taken jobs as a sell-sword before, in the early days when they'd first fled Callas, but they were few and far in between, not to mention unwanted. She had enough blood staining her hands as it was.

Surely Dale and Erabor would have some rich merchants that needed someone to guard their supplies, or some Lord or Lady in need of an escort… Thoughts of the dwarf city drew her eyes to the boy they'd picked up off the street. What would people say of a dwarf child living with two women who clearly had no relation to him?

Lyall heaved a sigh and hung the rabbit skin against the boulder to dry and pushed Aro with the meat towards Cara to cook. She walked over to sit across from them and dropped to the ground crossing her legs. She never wanted to forfeit her life to serve someone else ever again but… looking at Aro… the young dwarf had grown on her to a point where she considered him family as much as she did Cara. She'd never longed for her own family, for children, knowing that she was unlikely to live long enough to achieve one. But she'd lived a different life and she imagined Aro would be more like her nephew, or cousin, since Cara was the one he was closest to. He's never known a comfortable life… and neither has she, but at least while she was a sworn shield she'd known her place… her purpose… she'd do whatever she needed to make sure that neither of them suffered anymore hardships than they'd already endured.

The soft plodding of hooves snapped Lyall out her thoughts as the sound of a rickety wagon drew closer from down the road. Immediately on her feet, she strode over to the boulder which her glaive leaned against and twirled it in her hand listening to the blades slice through the air. Cara, immediately alert by the sudden movement, drew a dagger from her belt and stood as well.

"Do you hear someone?"

Lyall nodded and watched the road with narrowed eyes for their visitor to appear. Adrenaline slowly started to course through her and she shifted her hands on the staff of her weapon to make for an upwards swing should they find themselves faced with a threat. She edged forward so Cara and Aro were positioned more behind her and listened to Cara's breath quicken. Two women with a child in the wilds usually made them primary the targets of meddling fools stupid enough to think they couldn't use the weapons they were armed with. They'd learned early on that they couldn't risk being too careful.

A black and white draft horse appeared over the hill pulling a cart, and between its ears rose a pointed grey hat, and the faint sound of someone humming floated to them with the breeze. Lyall's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before narrowing sharply.

"Gandalf!" Aro cried in childish glee and ran past her, Cara at his heels, leaving Lyall to relax her stance and continue glowering at the encroaching wizard.

 _'Oh, for the love of Aule…'_

* * *

" _Are you in need of assistance my dear?"_

 _No sooner had he addressed the cloaked woman and child, Lyall dropped down behind the old man, the blade of her glaive against the side of his throat. Rain water trailed down her face and dripped off her nose and chin, soaking her clothes and_ _white fur she wore, plastering her white-blonde hair against her head. Cara's eyes widened in fear under the hood of her cloak for the elderly stranger's safety when she spun around and her mouth was agape. Aro peeked out from under her cloak and wiped at some water that had caught on his stubble._

" _Lyall!" Cara warned._

 _She could sense the energy swirling around the old man. Whoever he was, he was no ordinary human. His magical energy flickered against her skin and she glared murderously into the side of his face, and then at the head of his glowing staff._

" _Oh!" he exhaled in surprise. "It's not often someone has the means to sneak up on me… I assure you, my lady, that I mean you no harm…" She was not convinced. Cara stepped closer and brushed a drenched, dark lock from her face, pressing Aro closer to her side partially shielding him. Thunder sounded in the distance, behind the heavy storm clouds that had turned the sky dark early._

" _Who are you?" Cara softly demanded, hugging Aro to her. The old man's eyes twinkled at her beneath the brim of his hat._

" _I am Gandalf," he said, like that was supposed to explain everything._

 _Lyall's heart beat calmed, and her gaze lost it's hard edge. She'd only seen wizards from afar, but she felt certain that this one wasn't going to cast a spell on them or turn them into frogs… the tension started to leak from her shoulders and Aro's mouth slid into a shy smile._

" _I dare say, I do believe the three of you could use a nice warm meal and a dry bed. Would you be so kind as to accompany an old man to the inn? It's been a while since I've had any company."_

 _Hazel and silver eyes connected as Cara and Lyall glanced at each other, taking in each other's dirt-streaked faces and then Aro's soaked and shivering little body. They'd been on the move for months, hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks, and just the mention of a roof over their heads to shelter them from the downpour sounded too good to pass up. Against her better judgement Lyall breathed a sigh and lifted her weapon over her shoulder, stepping back so he could lead the way._

* * *

"Young Master Aro! And lady Cara! Why, isn't this a pleasant surprise? What on earth are you three doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"We're going to Dale!" Aro exclaimed, rushing over to clamber up into the wagon.

"Oh? Well you've certainly picked a good time to go. Durin's day is naught for a few days, so you'll be there for the festival." Cara stepped closer and peered over the side of the wagon at the colorful arrangement of fireworks the wizard was so well known for.

Lyall stayed where she was and rested her glaive on her shoulder, face expressionless. Gandalf finally took notice of her and straightened in his seat.

"Ah, Lyall. You look well, as always."

"…"

Aro giggled from his new seat.

She pointedly ignored the imploring look Cara was giving her as she turned her head back towards Dale. Gandalf the Grey was a good man, as she knew, and he always had the best interests of others at heart. However, his tendency to interfere with people's lives and whisk them about as he pleased, like dandelion fuzz on the wind, irritated her to no end. She wasn't over the Gondor incident where she'd spent days on the hunt for foreign slave traders evading capture. He'd practically dropped Cara into their laps to force her to take action after she'd refused her services, wanting no part of the drama. The same thing wouldn't happen twice. Her life was complicated enough without the meddling wizard's help. She'd bet all the gold in her pocket he hadn't happened upon them by accident.

"Are you going to be doing the fireworks for this festival, Gandalf?" Cara asked in attempt to dispel the tension.

"I am," he answered. "I'd be honored to give you a lift to the city… I have some friends I think you would like to meet." Lyall stiffened and watched the wizard from the corner of her eye.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you," Cara smiled up at him. Lyall gave her a murderous glance. Cara pointedly ignored her and walked to collect their belongings before going around to the back of the wagon and hoisting herself onto the edge, letting her legs dangle and readjusting her skirt.

"Come on Lyall!" Aro called, nearly bouncing in his seat, eager to be underway. It was hard to imagine that the child was now about 12 years old and didn't look a day older than when they'd first laid eyes on him. But, she reasoned, dwarves aged much slower than humans and knew he was likely to out-live them both. If he stayed in one piece. That must be why despite the nomadic life he's led with them, Aro still looked upon the world with child-like wonder. Lyall would find herself feeling envious sometimes at how he could turn a blind eye to the darkness of the world.

She sighed before joining Cara on the cart, laying Faing across her lap. Gandalf let out a chuckle before clucking to the horse and signaling him forward.

 _Friends…_ She'd heard tale of how Gandalf had rallied a group of dwarves to retake the lonely mountain. She hoped he wouldn't show them straight to the kingdom's doorstep where said _friends_ resided… Uneasy doubt crept through her as she imagined them marching straight up to the walls of Erabor. She had no desire to ever be within the same vicinity of a king again. After all these years she still couldn't stomach the sight and atmosphere of a throne room. A place where lives were destroyed by some entitled, bigoted high born that got off on walking over those they deemed beneath them. Of course she'd had reservations about coming to Dale, but now as they accompanied the wizard, her dooming thoughts returned full force, slamming into the forefront of her mind.

Aro chatted excitingly with Gandalf, plying him with questions about their destination and if they would see any dwarves.

"Of course you will! Durin's day is a grand occasion, as I'm sure you well know. Even the King and his heirs will be sure to attend."

' _Marvelous…'_ Lyall thought.

Dwarves were highly suspicious creatures, this she knew to be true. Should word reach the ears of the dwarfish king that a traitorous king-slayer was taking refuge in a city so close to his own, the outcome would surely be dire. This entire escapade seemed more and more like a bad idea by the minute and she could feel pressure gather behind her forehead.

Cara, ever vigilant of her friend's sense of mood leaned her shoulder against Lyall's and spoke lowly.

"You're thinking too hard, as usual. We'll be fine. Like we always are, we'll make it work. When we get there maybe you could go visit a smith? Faing certainly has seen better days," she said eyeing the wickedly bladed staff.

Lyall gave a solemn nod and absently trailed her fingers over her weapons blade. It was beginning to blunt in some places, showing grazes and chips that just a wet stone couldn't heal. The faint scratches along the surface each held a memory of darker days and told tales of battles and of the lives it'd cut short. As she absently traced a mark she found herself hoping that no more would mar its surface.

* * *

The streets were alive with people bustling along, carrying goods and yards of fabrics, running around amuck to prepare themselves for the days of celebration ahead. Cara was slack-jawed while Aro gazed around them with his mouth freely hanging open. Even Lyall had to admit she was faintly impressed with the city's structure and the wide variety of vibrant colors and banners covering the market place.

So many people. She would have to make sure to keep an eye out for Cara and Aro lest they get swept into the fray. They were outside a grand inn where they would stay until they could find permanent residence. The sight of it made her long to disappear inside where it was cool and promptly drown herself in ale.

"This is where I leave you, dear friends. For I have business in to tend in Erabor," Gandalf said merrily.

"When will we see you again?" asked Aro from the ground.

"I'll be along to check on you tomorrow. The fireworks will be the next day."

"Thank you for the lift Gandalf," said Cara when she jumped down. "It was lovely to see you again," she smiled.

"And you my dear. Farewell Lyall," he bid them as he reached over to help Aro lower himself to the ground.

"…"

As he left Cara turned to her.

"You really should be nicer to him you know. I know he over stepped his bounds by forcing your hand in Esgorath, but he's been a great help to us," she slightly berated. Lyall replied with a blank stare making Cara release an exasperated sigh.

"Well I'm going to purchase our rooms, and see if I can find some Nightshade. Why don't you go see your weapons looked after? Take Aro, let him have a look around."

"Yea Lyall come on! Let's see what this place has to offer," he gushed, tugging on her tunic's sleeve, eager to explore. Lyall let him pull her along through the throng of people as she searched for the city forge.

When they found it, a large and burly man covered in soot came to meet them at the door. He eyed her quizedly for a moment, like he didn't understand what she wanted. He took in her tight leather pants and long dark sea-green tunic, trialing his eyes over her leather arm braces and thick leather belt that covered her torso, to rest on Faing behind her shoulder.

"I'd tell ye the dress shop's around the corner, but I've a feelin' that not why yer hear," he said gruffly. Lyall nodded and freed her glaive from its strap, giving it a twirl before holding it out for him to take. She heard Aro's faint oohs and ahh's behind her as he surveyed a weapons wrack with finished products and lightly tested the edges with a finger.

"What in Valar's name have you been doing with this girl? Choppin' down trees?" the smithy asked has he held her weapin up to his face. She pressed her lips together and passed him the knife from her thigh, then reached down to tug its twin from her boot. He lifted and eyebrow when he ran his thumb over the twirling designs engraved in the handle.

"They'll be ready in the mornin', 5 copper coins." She nodded and pulled the money from her purse and as she reached out to drop them in his awaiting hand, a poster caught her eye.

 _Durin's Day Sparring Tourney. 100 Gold Coins to Victors._

Well wasn't that interesting? She'd seen her fair share of such tournaments. They were the kingdom of Callas' favorite events to host. People were quite supportive of warriors fighting savagely for money. When she was a guardian representing the royal house, she'd been made to compete in all of them. Such a large purse wasn't expected for mere trials but she reckoned the dwarves had plenty to give. That was quite a lot of money… Such a large reward would draw experienced participants, much more than mere farm hands willing to try their hand at swordplay. This was meant for the big boys.

' _Real competition…'_ she thought quietly.

"Put it out of your mind girly." Lyall blinked and turned her attention back to blacksmith.

"I've no doubt ye got some fighting skill. No one would carry a weapon such as yers and not be expected to use it. Ye'll find no other women with balls to step in against experienced soldiers and sell-swords, not to mention the royal guard. They'll offer ye no mercy on the count that yer female," he said with a meaningful look and turned to disappear inside the forge.

 _Ah,_ that made sense. This tourney wasn't so much for sport and entertainment as it was for the men to blow off some steam and boost they're moral. A glorified sparring match. No real threat must have visited these borders for quite some time if Erabor and Dale were in such a state of unrest. She knew the feeling all too well. It'd been ages since she'd had a decent fight. Drunken men at taverns offered little sport and the orcs on the road charged into battle with a single-minded intensity to impale whatever stood in front of them. Though they were vicious and tenacious, they were also stupid, and never turned out to be that great of a threat unless they were in numbers.

Putting a hand on Aro's dark wavy head, she steered him away from the swords an axes awaiting their owners and back to where they left Cara.

As they walked towards the inn, she caught site of another poster. Aro drew away from her to look at a vendor's stall, and she stepped closer to study the lettering. Black ink curled elegantly over parchment and she scanned it top to bottom. Despite her intention to avoid violence, the chance presented in front of her was tempting... She knew they were running out of money. Cara played it off like it wasn't a big deal but Lyall knew they'd have to come up with something quick. As she zoned out in front of the text, the letters began to smudge together and the edges of her vision blurred as she became lost in thought.

Anticipation buzzed under her skin, making her weight shift foot to foot, antsy with energy. Her muscles coiled and swelled, ready to feel the burn and exertion of fending off blows and slashes while dealing their own. Excitement started to rise with in her and she could faintly imagine the sounds of the market people transforming into a roaring crowd and the sound of metal scraping across steel. The surprise and outraged look of her opponent when she, a woman, would bring them to their knees and but an inch from death-

" _ **Yes, destroy them all…"**_ a voice hissed. Black and sinister it crept forth from the very deepest parts of her mind. Cold and familiar it bid her to do as her nature demanded. Her heart began to race. A thundering tempo that threatened to carry her away with it.

"Lyall! Who's that?"

Aro's voice and the heat of his hand on her leg through her leather trousers brought a sense of clarity to her racing thoughts. She focused on his wide brown eyes fixed behind them and unconsciously pressed his side to her leg. A series of soft thuds made their way to he ears. Six sets of footsteps. Heavy, definitely male. She flexed her fingers and steadied to her breathing, mentally she took stock of the market stalls before her and noted a possible escape route should the interaction turn ugly.

Pivoting on her heel she quickly spun around and pushed Aro behind her. A tall man of sturdy build and dark drown hair with a scar running from his temple to beneath the hair on his squared chin stalked towards them leading a group of five. Mercenaries... and judging by the way their leader has glaring at her with malice and snarled lip, it's appeared she'd met them before. Her mind raced to put a name to the face that held an unsettling sense of familiarity.

"Wolf bitch," the man spat at her through gritted teeth bared in a threatening smirk. Lyall's blood ran cold at the familiar slur. She'd been in this city for a matter of hours and already the past was coming to bite her in the ass.

 _'Shit...'_

* * *

 **And there we have it. I don't like how this is coming out sounding like Game of Thrones and I don't mean to do it I swear! I have a plan that ties Lyall into the wolf sigma I promise! I just can't think of another way to do it!**

 **Reviews please! It really hurts when you don't submit any!**


End file.
